


Unexpected relationship

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Amnesia, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Shot, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, POV First Person, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, True Love, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: Teen boy wakes with amnesia after surviving an accident, then falls in love with his horny savor





	Unexpected relationship

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first dirty short story, sorry if there is unnecessary details

I woke up with a strange unfamiliar feeling growing within me, making me look around too see I was in a rickety room with a cute girl my age on top of me giving me a massage. The girl looked to be hot as she had sweat all over her face and it was indeed warm since I was sweating as well. The girl smile nervously as I looked at her as was man slept next to us with his hand was on my hand, then I started to squirm as I felt a discomforting feeling growing in my groin, making me start grunting and moan. The girl smiled as she blushed slightly, then she massaged me faster as my moaning and fidgeting woke up the man.

“Hello son, how do you feel, my name is healer Pete.” Pete said. “My daughter found you on the side of the river and you were mauled by wolves. Do you know where you are?”

I stared at him as the discomforting feeling begun to grow, making him stared at my eyes.

“He looks to be disoriented honey.” He said. “Get off him please.”

“A few more seconds please.” The girl mumbled. “He's almost there.”

“Son do you know your name or even what I'm asking since you're not answering and don't look to be from around here.” Pete asked

I felt pressure build in me, making me whine.

“What's wrong.” He asked. “Lenny get off him, I think he's panicking from you being on him.”

Just as he said that, I let out a long moan as I felt my shaft start pulsing, making Lenny slam herself against me. I squeeze the man's hand as my shaft throbbed two times before the man finally looked at her for the first time.

“Honey get off him!” He yelped in worry. "I think he's in pain."

Lenny got off me and I saw a single white strand shoot in the air as the pressure within me faded, making me relax with a soft moan. The man stared out In disbelief, then anger quickly replaced it as I saw the girl pull her panties up with a satisfied smile as she let her dress fall.

“I told you to keep him warm, not rape him!” Pete yelled and smack Lenny to the floor. “Where in the hell did you learn that anyways? I haven't done that since you were born so don't say from me.”

Pete stood up, making me whine as I feared he was about to go crazy with how much anger was in his face. Pete looked at me in worry, making me freeze.

“No, don't fear me.” He yelped as he reached out for me.

I rolled to my feet and ran to a door.

“No, wait.” He yelped as I opened the door and ran outside. “Since you caused this, go get him. It's not safe out there with the war going on and he'll freeze to death with no clothes on.”

A thin layer of snow was everywhere as I ran through it, then turned around as I got to a river and saw I lost them. I looked down at myself as I had no memory of what happen before I woke. I saw deep gashes on my side and thigh that was stitched up neatly into my smooth fair skin, making me touch it. I saw the man has pride in his work as how fine the stitches were, almost like a stitching on clothes, letting no blood seep out of me even with my sudden sprint through the freezing snow. My five inch shaft slowly losing its girth as a silky white strand hanged off the tip. I grabbed the string as I never saw it before and wonder what it was. The moment I touched it, it fell to the ground just as I heard a snap of a twig ahead of me. I looked up and saw nothing but trees and snow. A few minutes of wondering what to do, I felt myself start to shiver. I looked at myself as my side started to hurt, but I saw no blood from my wounds and my shaft has shrunk down to three inches with no more string on it. I took a deep breath as I sat down near a tree as I tried to become as small as I could to make myself warmer and soon fell asleep.

I woke up from a crackle of a fire and saw Lenny staring at me as she cooked on a fire, making me stare at her as she smiled.

“Do you understand me?” She asked.

I stared at her some more, then nodded slowly.

“Do you fear me for what I did to you?” She asked as her face filled with slight worry.

I stared at her as I didn't know what she was talking about, so I shook my head.

“I see you don't understand what I did.” She said. “Did you like the feeling?”

I nodded as it did feel good, making her smiled, then crawled to me.

“Do you know your name or where you came from?” She asked.

I stared at her as she placed her hand on my leg, making me look around, but couldn't recall where I was so I shook my head.

“And your name?” She asked as worry crawled back to her face, making me shook my head, then she sighed. “Great, you must have hit your head when you fell from the waterfall when the wolves attacked you. Well I'll take care of you if you want that. I was hoping to get to know you if you like me.”

I stared at her, then glanced at her hand as it twitched on my leg as they looked to be healthy like everything else on her. I leaned my head on her shoulder as I felt safe around her and took a deep breath.

“Good.” She said as she rubbed my shoulder as she pulled me closer, then she kissed me on my forehead.

“You're such a beautiful boy.” She said as she crawled to the fire and grabbed a stick that held a fish.

“Are you hungry?” She asked.

I nodded and grabbed the fish, then started to eat. Her eyes stare at my shaft lustfully before glancing at my face. Curious on what she did earlier and wanting to feel that feeling again, I laid my legs down as I put my feet together, giving her a full view of my shaft and two one inch balls, making her smiled and got closer to me.

“Have you seen a girl without her clothes before?” She asked.

I thought about it, then shook my head as I couldn't recall an event. Lenny smiled as she grabbed a few logs that was next to the fire and tossed them on it. I watched as the fire started to grow hotter as Lenny took off her dress, making me look at her and stared at her smooth skin and hard nipples, then I looked at her white panties that looked to have a gray stain at the bottom between her legs. Lenny grabbed my fish that was almost gone and tossed it in the fire, making me stare at it as I wasn't done.

“I'll make you another.” She said. “Just enjoy what is about to happen to you again.”

I looked at her and nodded, she started to kiss me gently on the lips. I watched her as she closed her eyes, making me kiss her back as I assumed she wanted me to copy her. A smile form on her face, then she prodded her tongue on my lips and forced them passed them, making me open my mouth as I stared at her in confusion. She opened her mouth and locked lips with me as she massaged my tongue with mine, then I did the same. She giggled as she opened her eyes.

“I like how new you are to this.” She said. “It makes things easier for me as you just copy me. Wrap your arms around me.”

I wrapped my arms around her as she pulled me flat to the ground and straighten her body to where she was now on top of me, then she continued to her mouth massage. She started pulling down her panties, then she placed her crotch on my shaft and started to rub against me. I reached down and touched her as I wondered why I didn't feel anything touching me. I felt she didn't have a penis, making me push her off. Lenny stared at me in confusion as I stared at a slit on where the penis should have been, then she smiled as she saw my confusion.

“Do you wish to explore it?” She asked.

I looked at her as I got closer and touched it, then I spread it apart and saw it was like a wound, making me look at her in worry.

“Don't worry, it don't hurt.” She said. “Put your fingers in if you want.”

I put my finger in and It felt warm and wet, making me looked at Lenny and saw her close her eyes as she grabbed my hand and pushed more fingers in, then she started to make me massage her. I moved my fingers around as she let me go.

“Now you understand, massage me." She said, then her eyes open a second later. "Actually I have a better idea, Lay down, I wish to teach you something.”

I laid down as she turned her body around on all fours revealing her tiny butt to me, then crawled backward until the slit was over my face. i stared at it as she laid down on top of me.

“You're so new at this that you're not even hard yet.” She said. “Well I'll fix that just like last time.”

I felt Her mouth slide over my shaft making me whine as I thought she was going to bite me.

“It's okay, I won't hurt you.” Lenny said. "Just relax and lick my vagina while I suck you.”

I felt her started to massage my shaft tip with her tongue, making a chill run down my body and a familiar feeling started growing in my groin.

“See, your already growing to that perfect size I need so much.” She said. “Now lick please.”

I did as I was told and licked her. It tasted somewhat sweet and salty at the same time, making me put my tongue in as I liked the taste. I felt her body twitch as she let out a short moan.

“That's the spot.” She moaned. “Are you liking the taste.”

I continued to lick without answering as I was enjoying the taste too much to speak and started to suck on it as I felt sticky juices come out of her that tasted just as good.

“I'll take that as a yes.” She said with a giggle and started to suck me again.

A few minutes later I heard Lenny moan as a thick glob of cream filled my mouth. The taste and smell of her made my head spin as I swallowed the cream. Just as i was almost finished licking her clean, she pulled away and turned around before she stared at me and giggled.

“I see I made you lose grip of your senses.” She said. “I'm so glad you didn't climax yourself. I want it in me like last time. Are you ready for it?”

I nodded, then she smiled as she looked down at my shaft as she grabbed it and stuffed it in her. I gasped as she sent me to another world with her warmth, making Lenny look at me in worry, then a smile replaced it as she pushed me deeper into her, making me moan.

“No, hang on a little longer.” She said as she laid down on me again. “Make me climax one more time before you cum in me.”

She prodded her tongue to my lips as she started to bob her hips up and down, making me gasp again as I closed my eyes in pleasure. She locked her lips to mine and massaged my tongue and throat with her tongue, a few minutes later I felt her breathing become more rapid, then it became audible. A second later, I felt the pressure build in me, making me grunt and moan as I started to squirm.

“No, hang in there, I'm almost there.” Lenny moaned breathlessly. “Just a few more thrusts.”

Out of those words, I pushed myself in and out of her, making her struggle to correct her rhythm to mine. A few seconds later, I heard her moan as warm thick cream dripped on my balls as her walls begin to tighten around my shaft, making me moan as Lenny push me deeper in her as several streams shot deep in her.

“Yes, that's the hot feeling I wanted to feel in me." She moaned. "Rest an hour and we can do it again if you want."

I nodded and kissed her.

“Lets clean each other off.” Lenny said as she turned her slit to me.

I felt her start licking the cream off my balls as I drank the cream that dripped out of her, but this time it tasted more salty, but still good as I wanted more and started to suck it out of her. Once she was cleaned out, she turned around and looked at me.

“How did that feel?” She asked.

I smiled as it felt great and no words could tell how great. She smiled and put her clothes back on, then pulled out some from her bag, along with a coin purse.

“Here this is for you.” Lenny said as she gave me the clothes and coin. “I bought you the clothes but you had the coins on you when I brought you in. You also had this.”

Lenny reached in the bag and pulled out a medallion, that had diamonds embedded all over it.

“I don't know what it is, but my dad said it is worth quite a bit and didn't know how someone like you could get your hands on it, then he refused to say any more.” Lenny said.

I took the medallion, then stared at it as it had a two headed lion in front of a shield that was edged in the middle of the diamonds, but it didn't bring up any memories. I felt Lenny grab my leg and started putting my underwear on. I shook my head as I didn't want to wear anything.

“You'll freeze to death if you don't.” She said.

I sighed and let her dress me. She took the medallion and put it around my neck, then she pulled me to my feet and bent over to grab my underwear, making her eyes lock on my shrinking shaft. I smiled as she looked up at me.

“You really liked that, didn't you?” She asked.

I nodded as she pulled my underwear up, then grabbed my bulge, making me grunt as my body uncontrollably pushed against her hand. She smiled as she held out my pants, making me step in them as she pulled them up, then fasten them with a belt. She gave me a shirt and I put it on. Once it was on, I grabbed her and pulled her closer to me, making her giggle as I kissed her.

“Do I have your heart or something?” She asked.

I nodded and placed her hand on my heart, then kissed her once more.

"We better get you back to my house.” She said, making me I shake my head.

“Don't worry, he won't hit you.” She said. “That was the first time he ever hit me.”

I sighed as she started to pull me back as I placed my finger on her crotch, making her giggle.

“We'll have more time to do that later.” She said as I pushed her dress in her folds. “I don't want to make you raw or you will start hurting.”

She pulled my hand away and stared at me.

“If you want, I'll be yours forever.” She said.

I nodded quickly as I did want that, making her smile. Once we got to the house, I saw it was better on the outside then the inside.

“Please don't tell my dad what we did.” She said. “I don't want him getting in the habit of hitting me for something we enjoy.”

I nodded, then she opened the door to her house. Pete was sitting at a desk with stress on his face as he whispered to himself.

“How in the world did she learn to do that and do it without me noticing it?” He whispered. “That boy didn't even resist as if he had no clue on what was going on.”

He looked up as we stepped in.

“Let go of him.” He said. “You shouldn't have done that to him, he's naive and you took advantage of him.”

“I'm not sorry dad.” She said. “We are miles from the nearest castle and I feel I would never experience a boy because of your chains around me.”

his face filled with anger, then it softened as he saw me hide her behind me.

“What did you do to him to make him want to protect you?” He asked.

“Nothing, I just found him unconscious again, then I made a fire to wake him.” She said. “I dressed him and took him here once he woke. I thought he was dead since he wasn't shivering as much as I thought he would be.”

Pete looked at me.

“Is that true?” He asked.

I nodded without hesitation.

"Do you speak?” He asked.

“He fears you dad, I doubt he will speak.” She said, making him sigh.

“Forgive me for hitting her in front of you.” He said. “I never hit anyone in my life, but what she did to you was unthinkable. Now lay down and show me your wounds please. I need to make sure they're not reopened.”

I laid down and lift my shirt. He looked at it, then nodded with a sigh.

“Now the other one.” He said.

I pulled down my pants and underwear, then looked at Lenny. I saw her staring at my shaft, then she looked away as Pete looked at her in frustration.

“Pull It back up.” He said as he looked at me. “Are you hungry?”

I nodded as he looked at Lenny.

“I'll go fish him something.” She said.

She turned to the door as I got up.

“No you stay.” Pete said. "She's done enough damage to you."

I shook my head as I didn't feel safe around him.

“You hit me dad, he might have been abused and ran away before he was nearly eaten.” She said.

“Then do me a favor, go to the city and find out where he came from.” He said, then his face filled with anger. “If I find out that you raped him again...”

Pete stopped talking as he saw me hide her again, then sighed and wave his hand away from him, telling us to leave.

“Be careful with the bandits and soldiers.” He said.

Lenny opened the door and pulled me out.

“Do you know how to fight?” her asked. "My dad wasn't kidding about the bandits."

I shrugged my shoulders, making her sigh and start to pull me back to the river.

“Can you speak?” She asked.

“Yes.” I said softly.

Once we got to the river, She pulled a hook from her dress, then grabbed something slimy off the ground and wrapped it around the hook. I watched her dip the hook in the water as I saw the fire was dying. I grabbed the last five logs and put it in the fire, then watched as it started to pick up. A few minutes later, a fish moved in front of my face and flopped around, making Lenny giggle as I flinched from it hitting my face. I grabbed it and took a bite as she tried to stop me, making me look at her. I saw she was staring at me in disgust.

“You like it like that?” She asked.

I held it up to her, making her stare at it, then she took a bite. Lenny groaned and spit it out.

“You have a weird taste if you like that.” She said.

“It tastes like you after you made me feel good.” I said.

“Yeah, that would be your semen.” She said. “Do you know how old you are? I'm eighteen next month and you look to be at least seventeen. Am I right”

I shrugged my shoulders.

“I don't remember anything after waking up.” I said.

She sighed and sat next to me. I ate the fish, then looked at Lenny.

“How long do you think you were alone out here?” She asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, then I looked at the trees as I heard the wind rattle the branches. The dimming light of the sky made me stare at the orange, pink, blue and violet cotton like clouds.

“I can't believe how cute you are with that shyness.” She said.

I smiled as I looked at her, then she pulled me to her, making me leaned my head on her shoulder.

“We'll leave first light tomorrow.” She said. “Get some sleep.”

I nodded and laid down, then grabbed her hand as I fell asleep.

 

Day two: Love is like royalty

 

I woke up from something touching my face. I opened my eyes and saw Lenny kissing me. I smiled as I kissed her back, making her smile.

“The sun is rising.” She said. “You ready to go find out who you are?”

I nodded and stood up, then I saw my pants were undone with my soft shaft hanging out. I sighed as I didn't feel any of what she did.

“It's okay, I didn't mind you not waking up.” She said. “It seems you don't climax when you're asleep and don't stay hard long enough for me to get anything done anyways."

“Wake me next time and I'll get your needs met.” I said, making her giggle.

“You're addicted to that feeling now, aren't you?” She asked. "Well I am addicted too. The feeling of your semen in me is the best. Doing it alone is boring compared to with you.”

She started to walk down a path.

“It will be a day before we make it to the city, so let's get moving.” She said.

A few hours passed and I felt the sun warming the air as snow melted around us. I grabbed Lenny and pointed to the horse hoof prints on the ground as I saw some of them was half in the snow and half not, telling me they are fresh.

“You must be a hunter if you spotted those out.” She said. “Keep your eyes opened for anything that might look like a threat.”

I nodded as she grabbed my hand. Several hours of following the hoof prints, I saw nothing but a small house in the distance. Once we got to it, I noticed it was a roadside inn.

“Should we rest for the night?” Lenny asked.

I looked at the sky and saw the sun should set in an hour, so I nodded and she pulled me into the Inn. A woman stare at me nervously as we approached her.

"A room please.” Lenny said.

The woman nodded nervously as she continued to stare at me.

“Do you know who he is?” She asked.

“I am not talking about that if he hasn't told you.” The woman said. “Five gold coins for the room.”

Lenny stared at her in confusion as I pulled out the coins and held it out to her.

The woman stared at the coin and didn't reach for them, so I placed them down and walked to a room as I stared at the woman. The woman grabbed the coin and looked at Lenny as she walked into the room with me. Lenny closed the door and locked it with a latch.

“That was creepy.” She said.

I nodded as it made me wonder who I was even more. I walked to the bed and laid down, then moan as my feet ached from the long day of walking, then I closed my eyes. Lenny got on the bed beside me, then wrapped her arm around me, making me open my eyes and saw the lust In her eyes again, I smile as I leaned over to kiss her, but a knock fill the door. Frustration filled Lenny's face as she looked to the door.

“Would you two like a meal.” The woman asked.

“Not right now.” Lenny said. “We have been on the road all day.”

The woman walk away, making me finish my action and started kissing Lenny. Lenny got on top of me and started to kiss me back. A minute later, She took off her dress and started to take off my pants. Once my pants was off, she sighed.

“Do you not know how to get hard on your own when a girl is on you?” She asked.

I stared at her as she looked at me.

“No, don't feel ashamed.” She said. “You'll learn.”

She pulled down my underwear and started to suck me, making me grow in her mouth.

“Wow you're bigger than last time.” She said with a giggle, then looked at me. "I'm sorry for being hasty, I forgot to give you your side.”

“About time you found my clitoris.” She gasped. “Don't stop.”

I grabbed her ass and pulled her down as i shoved my tongue as far as I could into her, then she gasp as I felt her tighten around my tongue.

“Oh God." She moaned. "You're really wanting that cream aren't you?”

I reached down to her head and pushed it down on my shaft, making her giggle and start sucking me.

About a minute later, she let out a muffled moan as she shove my cock down her throat to make her quiet as I gulped down the juices.

“God, that was your best one yet.” She said. “I thought the innkeeper would hear me for sure this time. How do you stay so quiet?”

Lenny got off me and pulled me up on top of her.

“It's your turn to do what you want.” She said.

I stared at her nervously as I haven't a clue what to do.

“Sorry, I gave you the basics.” She said with a smile. “You got to learn the rest on your own.”

I took a deep breath and got down to her crotch.

“You already ate your share.” She said with a giggle. “It's time to fill me up.”

I smiled as I like the way she words things. I turned her over and pulled her ass up into the air, then I stared at her soft pussy mound as i cupped her ass cheeks that fit perfectly in my hands. I spread open her cheeks, then I saw the backdoor. I hesitated at first, then started to lick her, making her gasp.

“That's a new one and would like that more often.” Lenny said. “But that's not filling me up.”

She looked at me.

“Do you not like that part?” Lenny asked.

I grabbed her hips and lined myself to her, then I pushed my shaft in her backdoor, making me gasp as I felt that heavenly warmth again. She giggled as she placed her head on the bed. A few minutes of thrusting, I felt myself started to get close to my climax, making me thrust faster and slip out of her. I felt Lenny grab me as she stuffed me in her slit and I started thrusting again. A few seconds later, Lenny moaned into the pillow as I felt her clamp around me, making me go over the edge as I came deep inside her.

“Yes, that feeling again.” She moaned loudly in the pillow.

I pulled out and started to lap up the juices.

“Is that your favorite part or something?” She asked.

“Um hmm.” I hummed with a giggle. “You taste so good. I don't care much for my climax than your taste.”

“But that's my favorite part.” She said.

“I know, that's why I did it.” I said. “I didn't want you unhappy."

“I would never be unhappy with you.” She said. “Just having you inside me is good enough. Now clean me up so I can do the same with you.”

Once I got as much as I could out of her, she turned to me and started to lick me off, then smiled, satisfied finally. I kissed her and got under the covers with her naked and fell asleep.

I woke up with a hard on and I saw Lenny wasn't responsible this time as she was asleep next to me. I looked outside and saw it was still dark out, so I pulled off the blanket and studied Lenny, then I saw her slit wasn't exposed as her legs were closed. I felt my nervousness rise as I grabbed her legs and pulled them apart. She didn't wake up, so I started to lick her. After a few minutes of licking, She moaned, making me look at her and I saw she was asleep still. I smiled as I just realized I'm paying her back for when I first woke up. I got on top of her and slowly inserted my shaft in her, making me gasp, but she didn't wake. A few minutes of thrusting in her, I saw her eyes open as fear filled her face, then she smiled as she saw me, but that faded as she saw my nervousness.

“It's okay, you gave me a scare for a second.” She said. “I thought someone took me from you. I'm glad you came out of your shell and started to take charge.”

“Go back to sleep then.” I said with a small smile. “I'm not done. I'm trying to make you climax three times. So far I only got one.”

She giggled and pushed me to my back, then got on top of me and plopped down on me as I slipped right in, making me yelp out as I didn't expect it to slip in like that.

“Are you okay?” She asked in worry.

“Yes, continue.” I said with a smile.

She smiled and started to wiggle around in a swaying motion making me lose my senses right then and there as my eyes rolled back.

“I won't make it to three if you do that.” I moaned.

She laughed as she continued.

“I'll allow you to lick me to the third one.” She said. "I need your burning juices again."

“Okay, sounds good.” I moaned and sounded completely out of it.

She giggled as she started to changed the patterns once every few seconds. I started to pant as I lost myself in the moment, then I felt Lenny lock lips with me and start doing her kiss. A second later, she clamp down on me as she moaned onto my mouth. I grunted as I tried to resist her climax.

“Don't you dare.” She growled. “I see you resisting. Shoot into me this instant.”

Lenny thrust herself hard on me, pushing me over the edge and made me shoot my load into her.

“That must be your record load.” she gasped, then she waited for me to stopped twitching before she pull my shaft out of her. I felt her warm cream start pouring out of her and on to me, then she quickly turned around and put her slit in my face, making me start licking her clean as she cleaned me off. After close to an hour of licking her I felt myself shoot another load down her throat as she continued to suck me.

“Oh yeah that was good.” She said. “I think I want more of it like that.”

I giggled, then I found her spot and made her gush into my mouth.

“And there is your request.” She said breathlessly. “Three climaxes, and I don't think I can give anymore for awhile.”

Once she was clean she turned around and kissed me.

“Thank you for the great night.” She said, then looked out the window. “Sorry, thanks for the great morning, I'm so glad the city isn't to far away or I don't think we will have enough energy to walk there.”

Lenny got dressed, then she looked at me and saw I liked seeing her get dressed as I was still hard.

"Jeez you have a lot of stamina if you're still hard.” She said. “Fine only one more climax for you and we have to go.”

I grinned and she got down and started licking the head of my shaft, making me moan as it was still tender from the blowjob she just got done with.

“Shh, you're making too much noise.” She said.

I watched her start sucking me again as I fidgeted with gasps, then she grabbed my hands and placed them on her head as she made me push her head down. I smiled as she wanted me to be rough. I shove her head up and down on me and she closed her eyes. After a few minutes of pushing her head up and down, I felt my climax coming, making me thrust as far as I could down her throat and hold it there as her throat spasms around the head, making me pull back at the last second and shoot in her mouth. Lenny crawled to me as I saw she had a treat for me, then she put her lips to mine, making me opened my mouth as she started to kiss me, transferring my juices to my mouth.

“Are you satisfied now.” She asked with a smile.

“Very.” I said with a smile and kissed her some more.

Once I was done, she started to dress me as she fondled my softening penis.

“I love you.” I said.

Lenny looked at me and smiled.

“I love you too.” Lenny said. “Will you marry me?”

“We have to find out who I am first, but if I can't, then I will anyways.” I said.

She nodded and hugged me with excitement. I got out of bed and we left the room. I saw the Innkeeper look up from her ledger.

“Do you want the meal now?” The woman asked as she pointed to a pot of cabbage stew.”

“Yes please.” We said.

“How much?” I asked.

“Five copper a bowl.” The woman said with a smile.

“I'll take two.” I said as I pulled out the coin.

The woman stared at me nervously, then held out her hand.

“I don't know what I did to you, but please forgive me.” I said as I dropped the coin.

“You didn't do anything to me.” She said as she served us a bowl. "It's who you are."

Once we finished, we left the inn.

“The city walls are about a half mile that way.” Lenny said.

I nodded and started walking. About ten minutes later the walls came into view. Once we got to the guard, he looked at us.

“Welcome back Prince Marvin." The guard said. "Is she the woman you sought out to marry as your Queen?”

I looked at Lenny and saw her face was filled with shock and was pale as the snow.

“She is.” I said with a smile and pulled her into the city.

"I can't believe I raped a Prince.” Lenny squeaked. “And he's making me his Queen anyways. That is so going to mess with my mind.”

I giggled and pulled her to me as I walked to the castle...

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
